1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to horse racing games with board, pieces, cards and dice and more particularly pertains to testing player's skill and chance with board games patterned after horse racing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of board games is known in the prior art. More specifically, board games heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of entertaining players are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art board which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
A wide variety of prior art games are known. By way of example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,033,587 to Olliver and 5,106,098 to Filiczkowski disclose horse related board games with a curved path of travel for the horse like pieces.
Generally rectangular boards for horse related games are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,986,546 to Cerulla; 5,149,101 to Mazza and 3,963,243 to Contento. In the Mazza and Cerulla games, the pieces move linearly while the Contento game pieces move around the periphery of the board.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,568 to Welsh discloses a horse related board game wherein the playing area includes a triangular zone.
In this respect, the horse racing games with board, pieces, cards and dice according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing entertainment to players.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved horse racing games with board, pieces, cards and dice which can be enjoyed by any number of players. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.